Assault on locusts
by haloarmy
Summary: This is my first gears of war fanfic


I'm a Stranded named Sam living in Jacinto. I moved here from Montevado. Two days after moving to Jacinto, Montevado was sunk by the Locust. Six months later I was lying in bed listening to the gun fire in the distance when I heard a loud explosion, then a loud roar outside. I ran outside to see a Brumak destroying the camp. I hid behind a destroyed car. I looked around and I saw a dead COG soldier. I ran over to him and took his suit because I was in my boxers when I ran outside. I reached down to grab his lancer when two Ravens flew overhead. One of them was carrying a Centaur. Suddenly the Locust started to shoot at me and the Ravens. One of the Ravens landed next to me and five soldiers stepped out. When I ran over to them, one of the soldiers said, "What squad are you with?" I said that I wasn't with any squad. I'm a Stranded. He said, "Come with us. We could use all the help we can get. By the way I'm Jace and welcome to Alpha squad."

We piled into the Raven and took off. On the way to Command Jace introduced me to the rest of Alpha squad. But suddenly the Raven carrying the Centaur was hit by a Nemacyst. I looked out the side of the Raven and saw that the Centaur was intact. I told Jace that the Centaur survived the crash. Jace told the pilot to take us down now. When we landed the Locust started to shoot at us. So we climbed back into the Raven. The soldier sitting next to Jace handed me a weird looking gun. He said, "Don't use the gun until I tell you to."

Suddenly we flew over a Seeder. He said, "Use the gun now!" I pulled the trigger and a giant laser came down from the sky. He said that was the Hammer of Dawn. "By the way I'm Cole." We circled around and went back and landed by the Centaur. We ran to the Centaur and piled in then drove off to Command. We came across a convoy of Assault Derricks, APCs and other Centaurs on their way to an outpost on the outskirts of the city. On our way to the outpost the convoy was attacked by the Locust. We got out of the Centaur just as a missile hit the Centaur. The COG soldier standing next to me was hit, spraying blood across my helmet. I yelled, "Sniper!" I reached over and ripped off his COG tags. I wiped the blood from my helmet. Then I looked at the COG tags. They said "Dex, Alpha squad". I grabbed his longshot. Then someone yelled out, "Boomer!" I turned around and the Boomer was right in front of me. I fired up the chainsaw on my lancer and cut him in half. Suddenly the Locust started to pour out of the building in front of me. Jace pulled up next to me in an APC. He said "Get in." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into the APC and we got the heck out of there. We finally got to the outpost. Jace and I stepped out of the APC. We saw hundreds of COG soldiers. We walked to a staging area. Jace walked into a building. I walked over to a bunch of COG soldiers standing around. I leaned up against a wall.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Jace came over the loudspeaker. He said, "All squads get to your rigs." I ran to a rig and climbed the ladder. I slipped and I started to fall. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm. Suddenly there was a loud roar and I turned around and a weird looking spider creature came out of the ground. I caught my footing and he pulled me on to the platform. He said, "Hi, I'm Tai and this is my rig." I said' "What was that creature that came out of the ground?" He said that it was a Corpser. Tai walked to the front of the platform and he said' "I'm Tai and I'll be your driver today and if you become uncomfortable during the ride, well, we can't do anything about it."

We were being escorted by Ravens and Centaurs. Suddenly we were attacked by Seeders. They started to shell us with Nemacyst. The rig in front of was hit. The Ravens overhead started to drop like flies. I told Tai to get us out of here. I walked into the cab and asked Tai where we were going. He said, "Landown." I walked out of the cab and went to the edge and sat down. I let my feet hang over the edge. We drove through Landown. Tai told us to get ready because were approaching the drill zone. We finally reached the drill zone I said, "Alright Alpha into the Grind lifts two by two."

When we landed in the Hollow. I radioed Tai but all I got was static. We stepped out of the Grind lift my partner was hit in the head by a falling rock. Alpha this is Bravo two were limited to short range Com's but we a line on a Seeder. Suddenly Jace came over radio surface Com's reestablish thanks to Bravo two. I asked Jace if he heard any thing form Tai. He said sorry Sam the drill zone has gone dark. Jace told me to watch the ceiling because Grind lifts will be coming down all around you. Just then Tai came over the radio. He said I jumped into a Grind lift just as a Nemacyst hit my rig. So I think my lift went off course. I asked Tai where he was he said I don't know. I told to Tai stay where you are I'm on my way. I had cut my way through a ton of vines to get to Tai. I radioed Jace and told him that I found Tai but it looks like Delta two didn't make it.

,


End file.
